


Somewhere only we know

by vivis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Introspection, One Shot, Season 8
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 12:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14977520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivis/pseuds/vivis
Summary: Dopo il suo giuramento all'esercito di Daenerys, Jaime Lannister, il Giovane Leone di Castel Granito, combatte al fianco di Brienne di Tarth contro l'armata del Re della notte. Dopo un violenta battaglia, i due sono costretti a rifugiarsi ad Harrenhal. Lì, da dove la loro amicizia era partita. Lì, dove lo Sterminatore di Re era diventato Jaime. Lì dove aveva rivissuto il peggiore dei suoi incubi, si ritroverà affrontare ancora una volta dei demoni, dei nuovi demoni tra le braccia della donna che ama .Dal testo:Gli bastò sostenere il suo sguardo per pochi attimi per sentirsi come se gli avessero strappato di dosso tutti i vestiti nel mezzo di una tempesta di neve.Smettila di guardami come se meritassi sempre di essere perdonato, pensò quasi arrabbiato mentre guardava la luce aranciata della torcia contorcersi in quei due enormi zaffiri. Non sapendo più dove rivolgere lo sguardo, alzò il viso verso il soffitto e richiuse gli occhi.





	Somewhere only we know

«Per gran parte della mia vita non ho considerato Joffrey molto più che il frutto del mio seme nel grembo di Cersei.» dichiarò aspramente Jaime Lannister, quasi come se stesse parlando di un estraneo. Strinse il bordo della vasca fino a quando il suo palmo sinistro non aderì perfettamente ad ogni irregolarità della pietra liscia e umida. Le dita della mano fantasma iniziarono a formicolare. «Probabilmente perché l'idea di aver generato un essere tanto... demoniaco mi riempiva di vergogna.» 

Jaime sentì risuonare nella sua testa il tonfo sordo delle pagine del Libro Bianco in maniera vivida e crudele. Per un attimo, gli sembrò di trovarsi di nuovo nella Torre della Guardia Reale, alla mercé di quei due occhietti da serpe che, pungenti come teste di freccia, non smettevano di schernirlo silenziosamente. 

_“Un cavaliere di quarant'anni con una mano sola”._

Nemmeno durante l'intero anno passato incatenato ad un palo di legno come una bestia da macello nell'accampamento degli Stark si era sentito così umiliato. Nessun insulto gratuito, nessun pugno nella schiena, nessun pestaggio subito senza potersi difendere era stato doloroso quanto il vedere il ghigno maligno del suo re, del sangue del suo sangue spogliarlo della sua armatura dorata perchè non lo riteneva degno di indossarla. Si era sentito come una vecchia spada ripescata da un antro dimenticato dell'armeria; con la lama smussata e la punta scheggiata. Talmente erosa dal tempo e dalle guerre che ormai il suo acciaio sarebbe stato più utile se impiegato per forgiare utensili da cucina, piuttosto che essere affilato di nuovo e risaldato ad un'elsa minuziosamente decorata. 

Riaprì gli occhi lentamente, sperando di eliminare quell'insopportabile immagine dalla sua mente. Davanti a sé non trovò altro che il riflesso del suo viso nell'acqua stagnante, il riflesso di un uomo perso delle tenebre; fossero esse intono o dentro di lui, aveva paura a chiederselo. Quell'immagine, se possibile, riuscì ad avvilirlo con una rinnovata e ancora più violenta ondata di dolore. Raccolse le ultime gocce di forza, o forse di coraggio, e rivolse lo sguardo verso Brienne che, fino a quel momento, lo aveva ascoltato in silenzio con le labbra leggermente schiuse e le mani intrecciate in grembo. Si voltò con estrema lentezza, dandosi il tempo di realizzare che quella mossa avrebbe potuto essere la sua salvezza o la stoccata finale. Gli bastò sostenere il suo sguardo per pochi attimi per sentirsi come se gli avessero strappato di dosso tutti i vestiti nel mezzo di una tempesta di neve. 

_Smettila di guardami come se meritassi sempre di essere perdonato_ , pensò quasi arrabbiato mentre guardava la luce aranciata della torcia contorcersi in quei due enormi zaffiri. Non sapendo più dove rivolgere lo sguardo, alzò il viso verso il soffitto e richiuse gli occhi. 

«O forse ero sempre stato più interessato ad essere l'amante di Cersei che il padre dei suoi figli.» ammise infine. Un sorriso amaro gli curvò un angolo delle labbra. _Non che la cosa mi sarebbe comunque stata concessa._

Brienne riuscì a percepire il disprezzo che l'erede di Castel Granito provava per se stesso, quasi lo vide prendere forma: un'enorme nuvola di fumo denso e nero come come il cielo in una notte di luna nuova che li avvolgeva e che le faceva bruciare gli occhi.  
«Non mi è mai stato permesso di sentirmi un padre, Cersei è preoccupata di estirpare quell'idea dalla mia mente nel momento stesso in cui ho poggiato gli occhi su Joffrey per la prima volta.» ammise infine Jaime, dando l'impressione di parlare più a sé stesso che non alla lady di Evenfall Hall. 

_Il mio piccolo principe_ , erano state le prime parole che la sua, allora amata, sorella aveva detto una volta che la septa le aveva posato quella piccola creatura in grembo, un sorriso affettuoso faceva capolino tra le labbra ancora tramanti per lo sforzo. Le lunghe onde dorate erano scompigliate come fasci di fieno ammucchiati su un carretto. La pelle del suo viso, solitamente liscia e pallida come una colonna di marmo, era allora paonazza e umida. Sottili goccioline di sudore le ruscellavano lungo le tempie, per poi ricalcare tutto il profilo regale della sua mandibola. Con lo sguardo Jaime aveva seguito quei due fiumiciattoli salati scorrere lungo lo stesso percorso che i suoi baci avevano tracciato innumerevoli volte. La guardava cullare quell'esserino che si dimenava tra le sue braccia quasi istericamente, quando improvvisamente avvertì un'inspiegabile tepore sciogliersi all'interno del proprio petto. Non l'aveva mai vista tanto vulnerabile, tanto bella.

Ricordò con amarezza l'impulso di inginocchiarsi al capezzale di Cersei, di baciarle la guancia, di spostarle dolcemente i capelli dalla fronte lucida. Sentiva il bisogno irrefrenabile di far parte di quel quadro perfetto, di accoccolarsi al fianco alla donna che amava e solleticare insieme a lei quei piedini paffuti che non smettevano di scalciare l'aria. Lei si era voltata verso lui, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero. Il vivido colore del sangue le aveva riempito gli occhi, trasformando il denso, scuro verde delle sue iridi in un brillante liquido: due lingue di altofuoco che lo rimproveravano. Cersei aveva stretto il piccolo Joffrey a sé, nascondendolo quasi tra le ampie pieghe delle maniche in lino della tunica da notte, il sorriso sul suo viso era sparito così come qualsiasi traccia di vulnerabilità. Era di nuovo lei, la leonessa di Castel Granito e gli aveva appena intimato di allontanarsi dal suo cucciolo. 

Sentì di nuovo, vivida come allora, una morsa gelida afferragli polsi facendolo sussultare. Per la prima volta, quel ruggito silenzioso nello sguardo di Cersei lo offese.

«Col tempo, immagino di essermi convinto di non voler nemmeno essere un padre. Vedevo i bambini per colazione, ridevo con loro, li tenevo al sicuro senza mai avvicinarmi troppo, ma non ero mai stato geloso del fatto che il loro eroe fosse Robert Baratheon e non mi sono mai sentito in colpa per non aver messo da parte i miei doveri di guardia reale per andare ad asciugare loro la fronte quando avevano la febbre.» il primogenito di Tywin Lannister si strinse nelle spalle, ormai incapace di contenere le parole. Per un attimo si lasciò tentare dall'idea di guardare Brienne un'altra volta, ma le parole che gli si accumulavano in gola erano troppo pesanti per riuscire a trattenerle ulteriormente e sapeva che un altro scorcio di quegli enormi occhi azzurri gli avrebbe rubato tutta l'aria che gli era rimasta nel petto. 

Jaime inspirò l'aria umida e proseguì. «Poi l'ho vista ed è cambiato tutto.» dietro le palpebre serrate la rivide, con i boccoli dorati come le sete che la ornavano. Il sottile collo da cigno lasciato scoperto da una scollatura tanto profonda da giudicarla inadatta ad una creatura regale come lei. Le esili braccia leggermente arrossate dal sole. La vide, Myrcella. La vide rilucere come un raggio di sole nell'aria del sud, che profumava di gelsomino. Il Leone di Castel Granito esitò un attimo di troppo all'interno di quella visione, un attimo fatale che lo spinse per la prima volta davvero oltre il limite. 

«Ho visto la giovane donna che era diventata e mi sono sentito come se avessi trovato per caso un tesoro che cercavo da anni. Improvvisamente riportarla a casa non era più un tentativo di riconquistare la fiducia della donna che... amavo, ma era diventata un possibilità di redenzione davanti agli dei,» lo Sterminatore di Re inspirò profondamente per nascondere l'incrinatura nella sua voce. «Davanti a me stesso.» 

_Ti proteggerò come meriti, combatterò per rendere questo mondo il posto in cui meriti di vivere_ , aveva pensato mentre la osservava dirigersi verso la propria cabina, leggera e aggraziata come una farfalla dalle ali bianche e dorate. Dalla finestrella a poppa, Lancia del Sole si faceva sempre più piccola. Presto saremo a casa, _figlia mia_. Il solo pensare a quelle parole, il solo ripeterle all'interno della sua mente, lo faceva sentire come se gli avessero tolto dalle spalle un massiccio blocco di marmo. «Era bellissima, Brienne, avresti dovuto vederla. Sarebbe diventata una donna bellissima, anche più bella di sua madre.». 

Brienne sussultò leggermente quando sentì nominare il proprio nome, come se l'avessero appena sorpresa a origliare una conversazione privata. Per un attimo le sembrò che il sole fosse sorto proprio da una di quelle vasche, una volta perennemente fumanti e pronte ad accogliere corpi e anime esauste. Si sporse in avanti, ascoltando l'orgoglio di un padre per la propria figlia emergere luminoso dalle crepe della sua voce come stesse ascoltando la più dolce delle ballate. Senza nemmeno accorgersene, la sua mente planò sulle acque cristalline di Tarth, fino alla sala grande di Evenfall Hall, dove suo padre aveva l'abitudine sbrigare le faccende burocratiche, seduto al massiccio tavolo in abete. _Quanto vorrei che anche a te fosse concesso parlare di tua figlia allo stesso modo_ , si portò la mano sulle labbra; quel pensiero era stato così intenso che quasi ebbe paura di averlo detto ad alta voce. La voce di Jaime la rapì di nuovo. Intorno a loro il fumo nero si era leggermente diradato, ma gli occhi le bruciavano ancora. 

«Era tutto così più grande di me, ero così inebriato dall'idea di poter essere il padre di una creatura così meravigliosa che... le ho confessato tutto.» i lineamenti contratti di Jaime si distesero leggermente, un sorriso quasi impercettibile prese forma sulle sue labbra. «O per lo meno ho cercato di dirle tutto, in realtà balbettavo come una ragazzina al cospetto di Raeghar Targaryen. Ma lei aveva capito tutto da tempo, perspicace come una vera Lannister.» anche senza aprire occhi riuscì a percepire Brienne sorridere a quel suo ultimo commento. 

«E sai cosa ha fatto lei? Mi ha preso la mano e mi ha detto: sono felice che tu sia mio padre.» ripeté quelle parole con la lentezza e la solennità di una preghiera. «Mi sembrava di essere in un sogno. Per la prima volta non mi sono sentito colpevole per essermi innamorato di una donna che non avrei dovuto amare, nessuno sguardo accusatorio, nessun... disprezzo.» inspirò profondamente gli sembrò di sentire di nuovo il profumo delle morbide onde dorate che gli solleticarono il naso quando, in quella cabina, strinse Myrcella a sé pensando, per un momento, di non lasciarla mai più andare. «mi sentivo finalmente un uomo realizzato, felice. Ma nel momento stesso in cui ho osato pensare di essermi lasciato alle spalle il perseguitato e maledetto Sterminatore di Re, l'uomo senza onore... eccomi lì, a piangere sul cadavere della cosa più bella su cui avessi mai posato gli occhi.» lo schianto silenzioso di una lacrima sulla pelle, fece piombare tutta la stanza nell'oscurità più profonda. «Eccomi lì a chiedermi, sopra il cadavere di mia figlia: finirò mai di pagare il debito per i miei peccati? Finirò mai...» la sua voce si spezzò definitivamente, e così fece anche il suo cuore.

Sentì il tocco timido e gentile della Lady di Tarth sulla spalla, riaprì lentamente gli occhi. La vista era così sfocata a causa dalle lacrime, che per un attimo sembrò che dalle vasche dei bagni di Harrenal si stesse levando la stessa, spessa coltre di vapore in cui aveva camminato l'ultima volta che era stato lì. Ad un tratto, la cotta di maglia che portava sotto la tunica di cuoio nero sembrò pesare come un'intera armatura, la mano, quella che non aveva più, gli faceva un male atroce. Sfinito, si lasciò cadere tra le lunghe e accoglienti braccia di Brienne, dove crollò, definitivamente, in mille pezzi. Lasciò che tutti i ricordi dolorosi lo investissero come una lancia in pieno petto, sentì le lacrime scorrere calde come sangue fino a inumidire l'orlo in raso della cotta di maglia. I singhiozzi all'interno del suo petto si agitavano così furenti che, ad un certo punto, pensò che lo avrebbero ucciso. 

Con la mano sinistra Jaime arpionò il braccio muscoloso di Brienne, come se fosse l'ultima sporgenza rocciosa a cui aggrapparsi prima di precipitare in un burrone. In risposta, Brienne strinse l'abbraccio e appoggiò la guancia pallida sulla criniera dorata di un leone ferito, ma non più solo.


End file.
